


Epifanía: ‘G liebt G’

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [17]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood, Cheating, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, F/M, Female Georg Listing, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mild Smut, Rings, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 16] 14 ó 50, cuando es amor, lo sabes y punto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epifanía: ‘G liebt G’

**Epifanía:** **‘G liebt G’**

—No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto —masculló Gustav para sí, bajando la tapa del inodoro y sentándose sobre la cubierta. Teléfono inalámbrico en mano, aspiró aire a profundidad antes de presionar los números que él tan bien conocía de toda la vida y que en esos momentos, representaban su única tabla de salvación o a la bala fatal en la sien; ambas opciones, quizá.

Colocándose al final el auricular contra la oreja, el baterista contó uno por uno los tonos de dial, aterrado tanto si su llamada llegaba a ningún lado como si lo hacía. «… dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…»

A punto de darse por vencido y encontrando en ello un alivio malsano, el baterista casi dejó salir una maldición cuando una voz que conocía muy bien, le respondió al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenas tardes, casa de la familia Schäfer, ¿diga?

—Uh… —Carraspeó Gustav para aclararse la garganta—. ¿Mamá? Soy yo… Uhm, Gustav. Ya sabes, tu hijo.

El gritito de felicidad que siguió a sus palabras, lo hizo retirarse un poco el teléfono del rostro con una mueca. No era de extrañarse, la última vez que había hablado con su madre, la llamada apenas si había durado más de cinco minutos y eso contando los largos silencios en los que el baterista respondía con ‘sí’ y ‘no’ lo más escueto posible. No era culpa de Gustav si a veces era descuidado para mantener el contacto; de cualquier modo, su progenitora se encargaba de ello los domingos en la mañana, llamando para ver cómo estaba y compartiendo con él las últimas noticias en la familia sin importarle que su hijo pareciera querer colgarle a la menor oportunidad.

Esta vez sin embargo, era miércoles, y el asunto que traía al baterista a llamar por su propia cuenta, nada tenían que ver con la sordera progresiva de la abuela Schäfer, así como tampoco con el último embarazado de la tía Gladys o la terquedad de su primo Ernest en pedir a medio mundo dinero prestado, que todos sabían, jamás volverían a sus bolsillos. Nada de eso, Gustav tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar y su vida (al menos así lo sentía él), dependía de ello.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué bien, mamá… Oye verás, estoy buscando a Franziska. ¿Se encuentra ahí?... Oh, maravilloso. ¿Podrías decirle que se ponga al aparato? Erm… No, nada malo. Sólo quería hablar con… ella. Sí, eso —tamborileó sus dedos sobre la rodilla, nervioso ante el interrogatorio al que su madre lo sometía—. Sólo me apetece hablar con ella, mamá… No, no es urgente, sólo… Quiero saludarla, es todo… Claro, también la extraño…

Soportando un par de minutos más de insulsa charla, por último vio Gustav su deseo concedido cuando el silencio dio paso a la característica voz de su hermana mayor, así como a su peculiar personalidad.

—¿En verdad eres tú, Gusti, o te han raptado los aliens y no supieron suplantarte tan bien como creen? —Fue lo primero que le dijo, y el baterista no pudo contener la sonrisa que pugnaba por formarse en sus labios; era su hermana, igual que siempre y haciendo gala de ello.

—Soy yo, Gustav—dijo con el pecho rebosante de alegría al escuchar la voz de su querida Franny—, nada de aliens ni teorías conspirativas.

—Cierto, nadie te raptaría para hacerte una sonda anal. Sólo Dios sabe lo que encontrarían ahí.

—¡Franziska! —Les llegó a ambos el grito recriminatorio de su madre, que aún escuchando desde el otro teléfono, parecía vigilar su conversación.

—Cuelga ya, mamá —corearon sus hijos en respuesta, obteniendo con ello un bufido, pero también el inconfundible clic que hacía de su conferencia, un simple diálogo para ellos dos y nadie más.

Sopesando cómo dar comienzo a lo que tenía en mente, Gustav no tuvo necesidad de ello cuando Franziska le cortó por lo sano sus titubeos y llegó al meollo del asunto con sólo imaginárselo.

—¿Qué pasó con Georgie?

—¿Estás sola? —Fue la respuesta de Gustav, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejando en claro lo importante que eso era—. Quiero decir, ¿totalmente? Nada de pájaros en el alambre y eso. No quiero que mamá escuche esto y se preocupe.

Por unos segundos, la línea crepitó antes de que Franziska respondiera. —Ahora sí. Desembucha, querido hermanito, supongo yo, no tan inocente.

—Franny… —Se removió un poco el baterista en su asiento—. Esto es serio.

—Oh, vaya, vaya… ¿Serio, dices? E involucra a Georgie, ¿eh?

—Si es lo que creo que supones, sí —se talló Gustav la cara con la mano libre—. Piensa mal y acertarás.

Al oído le llegó una breve exclamación de sorpresa. —¿Tú y ella…? Dime que al menos se protegieron de alguna manera porque si no… —Se interrumpió ella misma a mitad de la oración—. Gus, espero que esta no sea una llamada de esas donde preguntas ‘¿El condón va antes o después de tener sexo?’ porque te mato. Juro que te mato por irresponsable…

—No, Franny, aún no ha llegado a tanto, pero… Erm… —Gustav suspiró, convencido de que la mejor política era hablar con la verdad antes de que a su hermana le diera por imaginar más de la cuenta y se provocara un aneurisma ella sola y por culpa suya—. Te lo voy a contar todo tal como es, así que intenta no interrumpirme porque dudo poder comenzar de nuevo, ¿ok? Sólo… escúchame y dame tu consejo de sabia hermana mayor.

—¿Sabia hermana mayor, uh? Eso suena sexy…

—Franziska…

—Ok, ok. Imagina que soy tu terapeuta y suéltalo todo. Intentaré coserme la boca.

Gustav así lo hizo, por orden y siguiendo una política de honestidad total, desde el momento en que habían regresado al departamento hasta lo último ocurrido días antes. Le habló de Demian y su fiesta de cumpleaños, de lo hermosa que lucía Georgie esa noche con su vestido; le habló de encontrarlos en la cama y haber dormido en el sofá con Lulú. Como un torrente de agua, las palabras salieron vertidas de su boca, guiadas por la gravedad al lugar justo que les correspondía. Gustav le dijo a Franziska de la petición que Georgie le había hecho, la línea que habían cruzado y las noches que desde entonces compartían bajo las sábanas y abrazados. También le contó de su decisión final, omitiendo los detalles privados y finalizando con un ‘¿Entonces…?’ que le hizo preguntarse si involucrar a Franziska era o no una buena decisión.

Para fortuna de él, su hermana demostró estar a la altura y se comportó como tal. —Eso que dices es… fuerte. Muy fuerte.

—Dímelo a mí —masculló el baterista, la vista en el suelo y memorizando el mosaico—. Porque… Es complicado de poner en palabras.

—Sólo dilo, ya les daremos estructura.

—Bien… —El baterista se tironeó del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda—. Quiero… Uhm, ya sabes, hacerlo con Georgie. Eso no está en tela de juicio en estos momentos.

—¿Pero…? Lo oigo venir sin importar los kilómetros que nos separan.

—Pero nada.

—Déjame ver si entiendo —expuso Franziska sus dudas—, ¿tú quieres, ella también, y aún no ha ocurrido nada? ¿Hay algo más de lo que deba enterarme?

—Demian y Lulú… —Musitó Gustav la misma cantaleta de culpa que se repetía a diario, pero su hermana barrió sus argumentos con agilidad y rapidez, como si quitara una muela enferma y el mejor método para hacerlo fuera directamente un puñetazo que terminara con sus problemas.

—Si en verdad eso te importara, no habrías hecho nada de esto desde un inicio. El mismo caso aplica para Georgie. Un pretexto para ambos, si es que quieres que te lo diga fuerte y claro para que te entre en esa cabezota dura tuya.

—Supongo… —Admitió Gustav—. De todos modos, eso no es lo que me preocupa o por lo que llamo. Sino más bien…

—¿Sí? —El baterista sonrió un poco, imaginándose a su hermana de puntitas y ansiosa por escuchar cuáles eran sus siguientes palabras.

—Georgie quiere que sea romántico. Y yo… En realidad creo que también lo quiero. Velas perfumadas por todos lados, pétalos de rosa en la cama y esa mierda.

Franziska bufó contra su oreja. —‘Esa mierda’ como la llamas, es demasiado cliché. Y aunque sé después me culparás de tu trauma con el psicólogo, hablando desde la experiencia que la vida me ha dado, es una pésima idea. Pueden provocar un incendio con una pierna mal acomodada o terminara manchando para siempre las sábanas con el extracto de las flores si las aplastas con tu trasero.

Gustav hizo una mueca. —¡Ugh, Franny! Dime que no fuiste tú quien arruinó las sábanas de nuestros padres hace dos años. Mamá aún cree que fui yo comiendo una paleta helada sobre su cama.

Su hermana se hizo la desentendida. —No es que te diga que lo descartes del todo, pero haz lo que tú creas que es romántico, no lo que viste en una película de Hollywood. A veces, lo mejor es lo más sencillo. Piensa en un masaje, una sesión de besos a la luz de una o dos velas, no cuarenta y que parezca Iglesia por el aroma a incienso y la iluminación mística. Sólo usa tu sentido común y todo saldrá bien.

El baterista suspiró. —Gracias. Me has salvado la vida.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando necesite un favor de ti —rió Franziska.

—Oh Franny, vamos, ¿serás capaz de-…?

De qué sería o no capaz Franziska, Gustav no llegó a decirle porque de pronto la perilla de la puerta del baño se sacudió con fuerza y así como si nada, se quedó quieta de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien ahí dentro, Gus? —Era Tom—. ¿O es que te has desmayado?

—Erm…

—Más personas aquí queremos pasar un tiempo de calidad en el retrete—se sumó Bill a su gemelo, dando golpecitos con el pie en la madera—. ¿Te estás masturbando o algo así? Porque es normal y todo, pero deberías dejarlo para más tarde.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no, par de idiotas! Largo, saldré en un minuto —cubrió la bocina, porque incluso a treinta centímetros, podía escuchar las carcajadas que Franziska tenía desde Loitsche—. Argh.

—Debes de admitir que es gracioso —fue lo primero que le dijo su hermana apenas recuperarse del acceso de risa que le había dado—. Ahhh, nada como una buena dosis de humor para ir a la cama en paz.

—Ay, Franny, nunca cambies —sonrió a pesar de todo Gustav, contagiado por el buen humor de su hermana—. Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Yep, pero tú no te quedas atrás, cariño —lo ánimo Franziska—. Ahora, y antes de que lo olvide, un último detalle. Sé que me vas a odiar por preguntar y me vas a querer retirar el título a ‘La mejor hermana en todo el jodido mundo’, pero-…

—Yo jamás he dicho eso.

—… tengo que saberlo —prosiguió Franziska sin importarle la interrupción—. ¿Tienes condones?

—¿Uh? —Gustav agradeció la distancia y el estar hablando por medio del teléfono. De otra manera, su hermana hubiera apreciado lo rojo que se le ponía el rostro.

—¿Sabes al menos qué son, verdad? —Inquirió Franziska con cautela.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Fran? Claro que sí. Yo también recibí las charlas obligatorias de educación sexual en la escuela.

—Hablo en serio, pequeño mequetrefe. Aún es pronto para que me hagas tía y a nuestra madre abuela, eh. Y son baratos, así que no escatimes y compra por lo menos una docena para estar ciento por ciento seguro de que no le haces a Georgie un bebé.

—Me matas, Franny, en serio… —Gustav hizo crujir sus nudillos, levantando la vista al gabinete de medicinas que se escondía detrás del espejo del baño y recordando con precisa exactitud el lugar donde Jost había dejado un nuevo e intacto paquete de condones a la espera de que Georgie o él los estrenaran con sus respectivas parejas.

«Qué irónico es que en realidad sea el uno con el otro», pensó el baterista de pronto, una pequeña sonrisa en labios y decidiendo en el acto que iba a tomar uno por lo menos, «O cinco».

—No te preocupes —le aseguró a su hermana—. Tengo ya los condones, así que no te ilusiones. No será hasta por lo menos dentro de quince años antes de que te dé sobrinos.

—Más te vale —le gruñó su hermana—. Lee el instructivo, hablo en serio. Puede aclarar dudas que jamás pensaste que tendrías. Sé cuidadoso, recuerda que es Georgie quien puede salir lastimada si algo sale mal.

—Gracias por los ánimos…

—Sólo quiero darte el miedo suficiente para que seas precavido. Nada tiene por qué salir mal si eres responsable. Recuérdalo y diviértete. Luego hazlo un par de veces y me vuelves a llamar para contarme los suciosss detallesss.

—¡Franziska, Schäfer!

—¡Gustav, sal ya de una maldita vez!

—¡Orinaré en tu cama si no sales en menos de un minuto! ¡Hablo muy en serio!

—Aguafiestas —se risoteó su hermana de vuelta—. Anda, sal de ese baño antes de que ocurra un accidente. Y no olvides lo que te dije. Mis consejos valen como el oro molido, así que alégrate de que no te cobré como en consulta. Aún.

Gustav sonrió muy a su pesar. Agradeciendo como nunca antes en la vida a todo espíritu benévolo que lo había traído a este mundo y le había otorgado una hermana como la que tenía, le aseguró que así lo haría, y despidiéndose con un ‘hablamos luego’, finalizó la llamada.

—Bien, hora de enfrentar al mundo real… —Murmuró para sí, abriendo la puerta y recibiendo dos pares idénticos de miradas fulminantes.

Los gemelos lo sacaron a empellones, y sin notar algo raro en que los dos entraran al mismo tiempo al servicio, cerraron la puerta casi en las narices del baterista.

—Y el raro soy yo, joder… —Los dejó Gustav ser; ése par ya era especial por su propia cuenta como para sentirse afectado por sus peculiaridades.

Con la mente en asuntos más delicados (más bien románticos, pero también eróticos y rozando en lo pornográfico), Gustav empezó entonces la planeación de lo que él sabía, sería un momento en su vida tan importante y valioso, que sólo por eso valía la pena que fuera perfecto.

Y lo sería. Perfecto en todos los aspectos; años después, Georgie se lo confirmaría, que para ambos, aquella noche aún por venir en tiempo presente, sería una de las que más atesorarían entre sus recuerdos juntos.

 

—Todo el día has parecido llevar una bomba encima, ¿estás bien? —Le susurró Georgie al baterista la siguiente tarde de viernes, los dos sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta del estudio que los llevaba a casa. Los gemelos iban adelante hablando con David, pero no por ello eran descuidados; entre la bajista y Gustav, había por lo menos veinte centímetros de separación para así no levantar suspicacias.

—Uhm, bien. Un poco… nervioso —esgrimió Gustav una excusa, que si bien era cierta al ciento por ciento, no dejaba entrever la verdad que se ocultaba detrás—. Sólo estaba pensando en cosas y eso.

—¿Cosas cómo…? —Inquirió Georgie, las pupilas dilatadas y los labios húmedos, notó Gustav con cierto calor en el vientre bajo.

—Erm… —Miró al frente de la camioneta, cuidando bien que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos indiscretos—. Es una sorpresa. Más tarde, espera y verás…

—Oh —exclamó la bajista, entrelazando las manos por encima de su regazo y asintiendo ligeramente—. Entiendo. ¿Quieres que haga algo o…?

—¿Mantener a los gemelos distraídos un rato y lejos de nuestra habitación? Mmm, quizá fingir un dolor de cabeza después y retirarte temprano —susurró el baterista, asombrado de la facilidad con la que inventaba un escenario en el que todas sus piezas y las de Georgie encajaban juntas—. Di que no quieres ser molestada.

—¿A qué hora? —Apretó Georgie las piernas juntas—. Es decir, ¿tomo una ducha antes?

—Sí. Primero me bañaré yo y esa será la señal. La puerta tendrá puesto el pasador, así que sólo toca dos veces, rápido y corto, así sabré que eres tú.

—Yo y mi dolor de cabeza ficticio… —Los labios de Georgie se curvaron hacia arriba—. ¿No me darás una pista de qué clase de sorpresa es?

El pie del baterista rozó el suyo. —Del tipo romántica, es todo lo que diré. Sólo no esperes mucho.

—No importa, estoy segura de que me va a encan-…

—Hey ustedes dos —se dirigió Tom a ellos de improviso—, ¿qué tanto se susurran allá atrás?

—Sólo le digo a Gustav de tu mala puntería en el retrete —disparó Georgie con su mejor mentira—. No te incumbe, Kaulitz.

—Al menos es una chica y no se mete con nuestra madre —agregó Bill, atrayendo la atención de su gemelo y regresando el ambiente a como se encontraba antes.

—¿Es una cita entonces? Quiero decir, ¿es la noche? Al fin tú y yo…

—Sí —le confirmó el baterista—. Espero no decepcionarte.

Sin importarle que cualquiera podía voltear y verlos, Georgie le besó la mejilla por apenas una fracción de segundo. —Será perfecto. Sé gentil y todo saldrá bien.

«Espero que así sea», pensó el baterista, repasando los pasos de su plan y repitiéndose que así sería—. «Todo saldrá bien. Todo» como un mantra sin fin.

 

El plan había sido ejecutado con tanta precisión de detalles, tanto cuidado en los posibles fallos, y medido hasta el último imprevisto, que cuando Georgie apareció en su habitación con el cabello aún húmedo y envuelta en una toalla, pequeñas gotas de agua resbalando sobre sus hombros desnudos, Gustav se paralizó, presa de un repentino pánico que le hizo acelerar el corazón.

—Wow —musitó la bajista, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí—. Gusti, esto es increíble…

Y lo cierto es que lo era. Siguiendo los consejos de Franziska, Gustav se había ganado una medalla meritoria por su dedicación a salirse del cliché romántico y experimentar por su propia cuenta con ideas ingeniosas. Visitando lo que él sentía, había sido cada supermercado de Hamburg en búsqueda frenética del material que necesitaba para que su plan funcionara, había sustituido las velas por lucecitas blancas de Navidad, terriblemente complicadas de encontrar como debía ser en a finales de junio, pero no imposibles. Pequeños foquitos que ahora colgaban alrededor de la cama de la bajista e iluminaban débilmente el cuarto, parpadeando en ritmo y sincronía para crear un cuadro que a su parecer, lucía mejor de lo que lo habría hecho con quinientas velas perfumadas de alguna esencia maloliente.

—No hay rosas o champagne, pero… —Gustav guió a Georgie a la mesita de noche donde había colocado cinco barras de chocolate del que más le gustaban a la bajista y dos copas repletas de un líquido rosáceo—. Es licor de fresas —aclaró con cierto apuro—. Fue lo más que pude conseguir sin identificación. Al menos es espumoso, y tiene buen sabor, en serio.

—Gus —le pasó Georgie los brazos al baterista por encima de los hombros—. Cállate. Esto es más de lo que esperaba. Imaginé que sólo lavarías las mantas y si acaso, apagarías las luces, no que te tomarías tantas molestias. Gracias —lo besó en los labios, enternecida del todo.

Sintiendo las piernas débiles por la cercanía de la bajista, Gustav agregó: —Eso no es todo, uhm… ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? —Dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, Georgie así lo hizo.

Tomando una de las manos de la bajista, Gustav besó el dorso de su muñeca justo por donde se marcaba el pulso para después sacarse del bolsillo trasero una pequeña caja que había comprado para la ocasión. Depositándola sobre la palma abierta de Georgie, el baterista le dijo que ya podía mirar.

—¿Qué es…? —Se sorprendió la bajista.

—Un regalo, para que siempre puedes recordar este día. —Con ansiedad, Gustav observó cómo Georgie abría la pequeña caja y extraía un delgado anillo—. Es de plata. No le mandé grabar la fecha dentro por si, ya sabes, resultaba que no ocurría nada hoy. No quería sentir que te presionaba si lo hacía. En su lugar, pedí que le escribieran algo más.

—Es difícil de leer con tan poca luz —giró Georgie el anillo, entrecerrando los ojos sin poder leer el mensaje correctamente.

—No es gran cosa —volvió a sujetar Gustav la mano de la bajista, poniéndole el anillo en el dedo medio—. Cobraban por letra, así que sólo dice ‘G liebt G’…

Georgie se miró la mano donde ahora relucía el anillo plateado. —¿Dice eso porque te pedí que me lo dijeras cuando este día llegara o porque…? —“¿O porque en verdad me amas?”, flotó la pregunta en el aire sobre sus cabezas.

—Tú ya sabes —murmuró Gustav.

Georgie se mordió el labio inferior. —Tienes razón, lo sé. Ahora… —Se sentó sobre la cama y la toalla que llevaba puesta, se abrió un poco a la altura de las piernas—. Estoy a punto de temblar de los nervios, creo que necesito ayuda con esto.

Gustav se dispuso a apartar la tela, pero la bajista lo detuvo. —Tú primero.

Con los músculos en tensión, Gustav se sacó primero la camiseta del pijama que había vestido menos de una hora. Tal como marcaba el plan, se había duchado antes que Georgie, y al menos la mortificación de oler mal estaba fuera de su sistema. Hesitando unos segundos, Gustav se bajó los pantaloncillos y con mayor reserva que antes, después le siguieron los bóxers por sus piernas.

Desnudo del todo, el baterista recogió su ropa del suelo y con esmero la dobló para después dejarla a los pies de la cama. Cubriendo su erección con ambas manos y avergonzado de que su cuerpo estuviera repleto de electricidad estática por lo que iba a ocurrir, se sentó al lado de Georgie.

—Bésame —le indicó ésta con una ligera ondulación en su voz.

Gustav así lo hizo, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos. —No es distinto de lo que hemos hecho antes. No estés tan rígida —le dijo entre espacios que se apartaba de ella para respirar.

No sin cierta vacilación de su parte, Georgie correspondió cada uno de sus besos, por último, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

Guiado por el instinto, Gustav apoyó una mano sobre los muslos de la bajista y usó la otra para aflojar la toalla y dejar que cayera bajo su propio peso en el regazo de Georgie.

—Vamos a meternos bajo las sábanas, ¿sí? —Sugirió ésta, arrastrando consigo a Gustav hasta quedar ambos sobre sus espaldas y con las mantas hasta la barbilla—. ¿Nervioso?

—Mucho —admitió el baterista—. ¿Y tú?

—También. —Georgie buscó su mano bajo las sábanas y entrelazó sus dedos—. ¿Tienes los condones listos? Olvidé preguntar antes.

—S-Sí —se le constriñó la garganta al baterista por decirlo. Había tomado los cinco condones del paquete que David había dejado en el gabinete de las medicinas, no muy seguro de su parte si era exceso de optimismo o de precaución el apropiarse de todos, pero convencido de que más valía estar seguro y era preferible que sobraran a que faltaran. Levantarse a mitad del asunto para ir a buscar más, podría matar con el deseo de cualquiera, podía estar seguro de ello.

—Bien, terminemos lo antes posible. Ponte uno y después colócate encima de mí —le indicó Georgie, arrugando la frente y con los ojos cerrados.

—No hablarás en serio, ¿o sí? —Inquirió Gustav, un tanto fuera de órbita. ¿Qué había pasado con la pasión de días previos cuando a punto habían estado de consumar el acto en numerosas ocasiones? De costado y apoyado en un codo, Gustav descubrió para desilusión suya, que ya no era así.

—Necesito terminar con esto lo antes posible —musitó Georgie—. Sólo… Hazlo.

—Va a doler —intentó Gustav hacerla entrar en razón—. Llegar y… meterlo así sin más, va a doler mucho, Georgie. —Usando su mano libre, Gustav le acarició el estómago que en esos momentos, se apretaba con tanta fuerza que le podía contar todas y cada una de las costillas—. Necesitamos…

—Por favor —suplicó la bajista—. Tiene que ser a mi manera. Es increíble todo lo que has hecho por mí, y lo aprecio en verdad, pero necesito que hagas esto último tal como te digo. No importa si duele o… Lloro. Perdóname si te muerdo o te rasguño, intentaré no hacer ningún sonido para que-…

—Hey, no seas así —la abrazó el baterista, enterrando el rostro contra su pecho desnudo—. Es especial, ¿recuerdas? No quiero que en cincuenta años pienses en este momento con desagrado. Y puedes hacerme lo que quieras mientras estamos en eso, todo menos un golpe en las joyas de la familia.

—¿Las joyas de la familia? —Le chanceó Georgie a pesar de que el corazón le revoloteaba como las alas de un pajarillo asustado dentro de su jaula, y ella sabía que Gustav lo escuchaba.

—Lo haremos a nuestra manera, ¿sí? —Le besó Gustav el nacimiento de un pecho—. ¿Quieres lo más rápido posible? Así será, pero también yo tengo derecho a opinar, Georgie, y lo haré lo más gentil que pueda.

La bajista asintió, parpadeando para eliminar el exceso de humedad. —Ok. Hazlo.

Desenredando sus cuerpos, Gustav buscó a tientas debajo de la cama por la larga tira de cinco condones que había dejado ahí de antemano. «Uno a la vez», se recordó con un pequeño dejo de sonrisa, demasiado concentrado en no cagarla a lo grande con Georgie como para experimentar ese orgullo de macho alfa del que todo mundo hablaba y que supuestamente se sentía cuando uno estaba a punto de perder la virginidad.

Separando uno del resto, Gustav repasó mentalmente la lista de recomendaciones del manual de uso: Prohibido usar los dientes o tijeras para abrirlo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Georgie no sin cierta reserva de su parte.

—S-Sí —dijo Gustav con la garganta reseca. Tenía la palma de las manos bañada en sudor, dudaba poder romper el pequeño empaque metálico sin que éste se le resbalara entre los dedos por mucho que lo intentara.

—Ok —recibió la bajista el condón—. Recuéstate y uhm, dime si lo hago mal.

Regresando a su posición supina de antes, Gustav experimentó un acceso de desinhibición que antes no se encontraba ahí; en lugar de querer cubrir su desnudez, lo único que sentía era una calidez y una confianza tal, que en realidad no le importaba si Georgie lo veía así a la luz del sol.

—Ahhh —gimió de pronto cuando la mano de Georgie se ciñó alrededor de su pene erecto.

—Perdón, uh… —Murmuró la bajista sin soltarlo—. Voy a… eso, sí.

Exhalando entrecortadamente, Gustav fijó su vista en la delicadeza que Georgie tenía para romper el pequeño envoltorio metálico. Una vez extraído el condón, ella pareció cohibirse.

—Tienes que sacarle el aire de la punta —jadeó Gustav, intentando no olvidar detalles que podían resultar cruciales de ahí a quince minutos en el futuro.

—Eso ya lo sé, yo también llevé educación sexual en la escuela, duh—siguió Georgie de cualquier modo sus indicaciones. Presionando la punta del condón con el pulgar y el índice de la mano izquierda, colocó luego el preservativo sobre la erección de Gustav y se ayudó después con la mano derecha a deslizarlo con cuidado a lo largo de su pene—. Listo.

—Se siente frío —murmuró el baterista, inquieto por lo que él creía, era normal—. ¿Y ahora…?

—Me pondré sobre mi espalda y tú harás… la penetración —hesitó Georgie, limpiándose los restos de lubricante contra las sábanas. Dejándose caer de vuelta sobre la cama, la bajista cruzó las piernas y tembló de nervios bajo el peso de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—No voy a hacerte daño —murmuró Gustav, deslizando su mano por los muslos de Georgie y relajándola en el acto—. Respira y recuerda que al menos esto, ya lo hemos hecho de antes.

—Lo sé, es sólo que, ¡ah!

Gustav se dejó guiar por el instinto, colocándose sobre Georgie con cuidado de no aplastarla bajo su peso y saboreando lo exquisito de la suavidad de su piel, un tanto cohibido por lo que él sentía, era torpeza de acciones y falta de coordinación por parte suya. Por inercia y ajena a lo cercano que Gustav se sentía de un hipopótamo, la bajista abrió las piernas para dejar que su cuerpo cayera entre ellas.

—¿Y luego qué? —Presionó Gustav la frente contra el hombro de Georgie; no quería admitirlo, pero estaba tan nervioso que sentía calambres en la nuca. Con caricias leves, la bajista le recorría la espalda y al cabo de unos segundos, señaló lo obvio.

—Lo metes y ya está… No es ciencia de cohetes sino sexo de lo que estamos hablando.

Señalar lo evidente sonó sencillo, pero lo cierto es, que ya fuera por los nervios o la inexperiencia (probablemente ambos), Gustav apenas si podía encontrar la abertura. Dudaba que una linterna y pericia ayudaran, estaba del todo perdido ahí en la zona sur.

—Gus, cuidado… Mmm-ah, más abajo… Pero no tanto, sólo…

—¿Ahí?

—No, uhm… Déjame a mí —serpenteó una de las manos de la bajista entre sus cuerpos, guiando la erección de Gustav al lugar indicado—. Empuja primero despacio y luego que esté a la mitad, el resto. Todo de golpe y lo más rápido que puedas.

«Despacio y luego rápido», se repitió el baterista en un mantra continuo. Decirlo era mucho más fácil que llevarlo a la práctica. La resistencia inicial no se sintió donde él creía; la única prueba fehaciente que tenía de hacerlo, eran los dientes de Georgie mordiendo el área donde su cuello se convertía en clavícula, variando entre cachorro desdentado a vampiro sediento de sangre.

—Más… —Gimió ella al cabo de unos segundos—. No duele tanto —mintió sin que por ello la verdad fuera otra. Gustav lo sabía por la tensión que parecía tener rígido el cuerpo completo de la bajista.

En algún momento sus caderas se besaron por completo y Gustav comprendió que ya estaba hecho. No había marcha atrás y el tiempo no retrocedería, pero tampoco quería que fuera así. No eran perfecto como lo había imaginado (ningún ángel había bajado del cielo tocando su arpa), pero era bueno, muy bueno y se sentía mejor de cualquier otra cosa que antes hubieran hecho…

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó a Georgie, besando su boca y conteniéndose para no embestirla con fuerza—. ¿Georgie, me escuchas?

—Se siente tan… —La bajista ladeó la cabeza para evitar que sus miradas se encontraran—. No sé, es raro. Como si no sólo estuvieras dentro de mí ahí, pero también… Aquí —se llevó una mano al pecho, justo encima del lugar exacto donde se encontraba su corazón—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Me zumban los oídos —gruñó Gustav—, y la piel me pica por todos lados. Pero se siente genial, como si no quisiera que jamás terminara.

Georgie le acarició la mollera. —Buen chico, es la respuesta que quería oír. Ahora, ¿quieres moverte? Puedes hacerlo, sólo… con cuidado al inicio. Aún no estoy segura qué exactamente lo que siento ahí abajo además de entumecimiento y un poco de ardor, pero estará bien.

—Ok, sí —la besó Gustav una última vez, deslizando su boca por el cuello de la bajista y usando una de sus manos para palpar sus senos. Jugueteando con los erectos pezones y asegurándose de que al menos Georgie no se sentía tan mal, el baterista hizo el primer intento de mover las caderas.

Un ramalazo de placer lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, bañando cada milímetro de su piel con una fina capa de sudor. Tres embestidas más y estaba jadeando, el aire en sus pulmones tan escaso que sentía la cabeza ligera y en las nubes, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse pero al mismo tiempo fuera una posibilidad remota.

—Ough… —Gimoteó Georgie cuando Gustav empujó con más fuerza que antes.

—Perdón, perdón… —Musitó el baterista deteniéndose en el acto y con el ritmo cardiaco a punto de desplomarse por el susto—. Es que…

—Lo sé, lo entiendo —contrajo Georgie sus músculos pélvicos—. Yo también lo estoy disfrutando, pero intenta ir un poco más despacio. Al menos por unos minutos.

—Minutos dices… Será un milagro si duro treinta segundos más…

Mordiéndose los labios en un gesto de autocontrol supremo, Gustav así lo intentó, llevándose las piernas de Georgie alrededor de su cintura y experimentando con estocadas de su pelvis que variaban de suave a rudas, entre cortas y largas, con golpes rápidos o lentos. Pronto no fue necesario pensarlo conscientemente; por instinto, Gustav aprendió a descifrar los signos de la bajista que le decían qué ritmo marcar y cómo.

—La cabeza me da vueltas —presionó Gustav la mejilla ardiente contra el pecho de Georgie.

—¿Quieres…? Uhm, ¿estás listo para terminar? —Inquirió Georgie con un hilo de voz, jadeando a su vez y con las manos estrujando la piel de la espalda de Gustav.

—Uhm —trago saliva el baterista—. No creo poder aguantar más…

—Entonces hazlo, no hay problema —le acarició Georgie la mejilla, a la escasa luz de la habitación, su propio rostro lucía arrebolado y largos mechones de cabello se le pegaban a la frente y al cuello a causa de la transpiración—. Yo también estoy disfrutando de esto.

—Oh, Georgie… —Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Gustav se dejó llevar. Su cadera cobró vida propia y el pulso se le aceleró hasta el punto de sentir que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho. Buscando los labios de la bajista, Gustav la besó apasionadamente hasta que fue imposible continuar a ese ritmo sin que sus dientes entrechocaran. Más tarde recordarían que para una primera vez, aquello había sido desesperado en muchos sentidos, pero viviéndolo en tiempo presente, apenas si era una pizca de lo que tanto anhelaban—. Dios, voy a… Uhhh… —Apretó el baterista las sábanas entre sus puños, experimentando un orgasmo tan poderoso, que por un par de segundos, creyó quedar a merced de sus sentidos sobrexcitados.

—Dilo, por favor —le pidió Georgie cuando se desplomó sobre ella, besando su frente y con ello eliminando una gruesa gota de sudor que corría por ahí—. Dilo, Gusti.

—Te amo, te amo —murmuró éste, sus labios rozando el lóbulo de la bajista—. Sabes que es así, pero lo diré mil veces más si eso quieres. Te amo, Georgie.

—¿Fue bueno?

—Más que eso —confesó el baterista, enredando sus manos en el cabello de Georgie—. Mucho más. Tanto que… Dios, fue increíble.

La bajista suspiró aliviada. —Me alegro.

Con mucha ternura de su parte, Gustav no tardó en separar sus cuerpos; su erección estaba disminuyendo y temía que los contenidos del condón terminaran por esparcirse a todos lados si se le salía.

—Mierda —maldijo cuando un rápido vistazo a su pene ahora en proceso de regresar a su estado natural, encontró sangre. Claro, él lo sabía, en su primera vez, algunas chicas sangraban cuando se les rompía el himen, pero una cosa era saberlo en teoría y otra en práctica. La simple idea de haber lastimado a Georgie, incluso si era involuntario y natural, le hizo sentir asco de sí mismo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Georgie, llevándose ambas manos a la entrepierna y analizando la extraña humedad que parecía manar desde dentro de su cuerpo—. Oh… —Exclamó con voz queda al ver de qué se trataba.

Gustav hizo un nudo con el condón tal como indicaba en el instructivo, tirándolo después en el bote de la basura que de antemano había colocado al lado de la cama. Más que asustado por la sangre, su miedo se centraba en Georgie, y en si ella se encontraba tan bien como le quería hacer parecer.

—Déjame ver —posicionó sus manos sobre las rodillas de la bajista, abriendo un poco sus piernas y echando un vistazo. A la escasa luz de las titilantes decoraciones navideñas, apenas si veía algo más allá que contornos y figuras, ninguna señal clara en realidad que cuantificara el daño sufrido, pero igual, ahí estaba.

—No es nada —se retorció Georgie hasta librarse de su agarre y posicionarse de costado—. Es mucha menos sangre de la que hay cuando tengo mi periodo. Además, es normal.

—Debe de doler —dijo el baterista, atento a las pequeñas gotas oscuras que ahora había sobre la sábana. Algo dentro de él dolió e hizo que lamentara no haber anticipado la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera y haber utilizado una toalla vieja para impedir que la sangre manchara las mantas o el colchón. Ahora tendrían más pruebas de las qué deshacerse tras su noche juntos.

—Duele un poco, ¿qué con eso? —Bufó la bajista—. Ya te dije, duele más estar en mi periodo. Esto no es nada en comparación con los cólicos de cada mes.

Los hombros de Gustav decayeron. —Entonces… ¿Es todo?

Sin mirarlo, Georgie musitó una escueta respuesta. —Supongo. Sí.

El baterista frunció el ceño. —Tú no… Es decir, tú no tuviste un orgasmo como en otras ocasiones.

Tontear durante las últimas semanas a oscuras y sin supervisión adulta les había llevado a conseguir su buena dotación de orgasmos por parte del otro, ya fuera con las manos o la boca. Y si Georgie lo quería, Gustav podría hacer que al menos el marcador de esa noche fuera parejo.

—No sé —murmuró la bajista, escondiendo el rostro detrás de una almohada—. ¿Tú quieres?

—Yo siempre quiero, Georgie… Vamos —se tendió Gustav al lado de ella, abrazándola desde atrás y presionando con cuidado uno de sus sensibles pechos—, no se trata de mí ahora. Sólo quiero que dentro de muchos años, recuerdes esta noche por lo mágica que fue, no porque yo terminé y después te dejé así sin más. No sería una historia digna de contarse si así fuera.

—¿Sin mi orgasmo de la noche? —Georgie rió un poco—. No se lo diría a nadie jamás, esto no es como esas historias de abuelas contándole a sus nietos de cinco años acerca de su primera vez.

—Eso mismo —le besó el baterista la nuca—. No es compromiso de nada, pero pensé que…

—¿Después podrías tener otra oportunidad de tener sexo conmigo? —Georgie rió—. Tienes una mente maquiavélica, o quizá soy yo la que la tiene si estoy pensando en eso ahora mismo.

Gustav se ahorró la mentira; una segunda vez sonaba bien; más que bien, sonaba excelente. El plan perfecto para la noche de ensueño. Sólo se limitó a señalar lo obvio. —Sexo no. Hacer el amor, y sólo si así lo deseas. Sin presiones, ¿de acuerdo? Aún tenemos la noche entera para eso.

Georgie se estremeció ante aquellas palabras. —Convénceme —rodó después en la cama, empujando a Gustav sobre su espalda en el acto y montándose a ahorcajas sobre él—. Hazme sentir bien y entonces… Podremos hacerlo de nuevo.

Tal como lo había prometido, Gustav le dio su orgasmo y obtuvo a cambio uno más y luego otro, retribuyendo después el acto en una competencia sin palabras que los mantuvo ocupados hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, cuando en un último clímax compartido (los dos usando sus bocas porque los condones se habían acabado ya rato atrás), terminaron bañados en sudor y con los labios turgentes de tanto besarse.

—Ouch, esto va a doler en la mañana —se arrebujó Georgie entre los brazos de Gustav, ambos cubiertos hasta por encima de la cabeza con la manta y tan desnudos como habían estado el día de su nacimiento. Los dos tan agotados, que el baterista dudaba que se le pusiera dura incluso si lo intentaba y el premio era un millón de euros en metálico.

—Si es así, entonces tienes mi permiso para golpearme —musitó Gustav apenas moviendo los labios, cayendo en la modorra que sólo el agotamiento puede dar.

—Nah —bostezó Georgie, el sueño serpenteando por entre su consciente e inconsciente y desdibujando la línea que los separaba—, hoy fuiste bueno, muy bueno… —Hizo amago de acariciar su cabeza como si se tratara de un perro, pero prefirió abrazarlo más de cerca antes que eso.

Aspirando su esencia, el baterista apenas sonrió. El sueño lo arrastraba con más rapidez de la que creía posible, al reino de lo irreal.

—¿Gusti?

—Mmm…

—Gracias. Por todo, me refiero. Esta noche, el anillo, los detalles… Jamás en la vida olvidaré lo especial que fue este momento y… sí, gracias por hacer que así fuera.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. Gracias… también… a… ti… —Silencio, y al cabo de unos segundos, un leve ronquido. Gustav había caído dormido en el acto.

—… Y te amo, es bueno que ya no estés aquí para escuchar eso —murmuró Georgie, besando una última vez sus labios y con su cabeza escondida entre el pecho del baterista, ella tampoco tardó en quedarse dormida.

Olvidadas, aún titilantes, las luces sobre la cama crearon la ilusión de un nuevo universo plagado de magia y encanto donde sólo ellos dos existían, ocultos del mundo y de las responsabilidades, tan libres como para estar juntos y ser felices por ello sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Como buen cuento de hadas, la fantasía terminó con la salida del sol, un nuevo día y una nueva realidad qué enfrentar. Pero aún dormidos y con las extremidades entrelazadas, los labios aún unidos y sus alientos mezclándose, tanto Gustav como Georgie pudieron alargar el momento un par de horas más.

Horas que llegadas a su fin, trajeron la realidad tan dura como un golpe en el estómago.

 

El comienzo de una jornada más en sus vidas trajo consigo dos cosas: Culpa, mucha culpa, y a Georgie enferma, muy enferma.

—¿Quieres ayuda para vestirte? —Le preguntó Gustav apenas darse cuenta. Los dos habían caído dormidos en la misma cama, sin pijama o ropa interior alguna, y eso representaba un problema si es que era tan grave como para que fuera necesaria la intervención de David, y con ello la de un médico.

Enrollada en las mantas y aún desnuda, la bajista sólo croó. —Me mata la garganta. Creo que tengo fiebre.

Gustav se arrodilló a un lado de ella, tocándole la frente con el dorso de la mano. Bajo su piel, el contacto era tan caliente como el capó de un automóvil después de un día soleado.

—¡Estás ardiendo! —Exclamó el baterista con cierto remordimiento. En parte, una muy grande, era por su causa. Él había sido el perezoso que la noche anterior había sugerido dormir sin pijamas y con la ventana abierta. Ahora la realidad venía y les mordía el trasero por haberse entregado al sueño, aún bañados en sudor y con el frío del exterior colándose por todos lados.

—Bah… N-No será para t-tanto —le castañearon los dientes a la bajista—. Ok, tal vez un poco, pero estoy bien. Sólo tengo que soportar las horas que estemos en el estudio y todo saldrá bien.

Incorporándose a medias, Georgie alcanzó a apoyarse en un brazo antes de que todo el cuerpo se le estremeciera por escalofríos. La sabana bajó por su hombro y uno de sus pechos quedó al descubierto.

Con apenas vergüenza, Gustav la volvió a cubrir. —Luces fatal, sin ánimo de ofender —agregó en vista de que la bajista fruncía el ceño.

—No importa, estoy bien. En serio —mintió Georgie bajo otra oleada de escalofríos—. Diantres, hace frío aquí, ¿o qué? Parece que estamos en el polo norte. Necesitamos calefacción.

—Es verano —le recordó Gustav—, y tienes fiebre. Por lo menos de treinta y nueve grados. Puede que hasta más.

—Fiebre o no, no puedo faltar al estudio. Hoy tenemos que finalizar esa canción… Que… Sí, eso… —Balbuceó la bajista, desplomándose sobre la cama y encogiéndose en posición fetal.

Gustav suspiró, consciente de que era su culpa y ese era el precio que estaban pagando por hacer algo que no debían. Cuidando de no lastimar a Georgie, el baterista la vistió con uno de sus pijamas, más concentrado en asegurarse de que estuviera cómoda que en su desnudez como para que sus mejillas tomaran el más ligero tono sonrosado. Supuso que eso era madurar y amar a alguien: Cuando al ver a esa persona especial sin prenda de vestir alguna, lo único en lo que pensabas era en su bienestar y no en agitar el colchón.

—Voy a llamar a Dave, ¿de acuerdo? —Le besó la frente a Georgie, preocupado de lo caliente que se sentía, casi podía jurar, más que antes—. No me tardo.

Georgie le respondió con unos balbuceos ininteligibles, apenas ruidos que nada se asemejaban a una oración coherente y que sólo sirvieron para acrecentar el miedo del baterista.

Saliendo de su habitación compartida, el primero con el que Gustav se topó, fue Bill ya cambiado y listo para el día, pero aún sin maquillaje.

—Qué cara —exclamó el menor de los gemelos, atento al ceño fruncido que el baterista llevaba en pleno rostro—. Parece que te golpeaste el meñique del pie con el borde de la cama.

Gustav ignoró el comentario. —Georgie está enferma —dijo sin más.

Bill abrió grandes los ojos. —¿Enferma como un resfriado o…?

—Es más que eso. Tiene fiebre y no puede ni salir de la cama. No sé exactamente que es, pero tiene la nariz congestionada y le cuesta respirar.

—Oh, mierda. Eso suena serio.

—Es serio —dictaminó el baterista—. Por eso hoy no va a ir al estudio.

—A David no le va a gustar nadita—siguió Bill a Gustav a lo largo del pasillo, los dos encontrándose con Tom en la pequeña sala mientras éste desayunaba frente el televisor.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió el mayor de los gemelos con la boca llena.

—Georgie está enferma —respondió Bill.

—Y no irá al estudio hoy —repitió Gustav por segunda vez, cruzándose de brazos para dejar en claro que no iba a aceptar un ‘no’ por respuesta.

—Dave va a encontrar eso _tan_ gracioso… —Ironizó Tom, a sabiendas de que su manager sólo aceptaría una falta al trabajo de su parte si estaban moribundos y no menos. Con un pie en la tumba porque de otra manera era pereza y él no lo iba a permitir, antes muerto.

Fuera lo que fuera, cuando el propio Jost apareció para recogerlos media hora después como cada día que iban al estudio de grabación, no le quedó de otra que dar su brazo a torcer cuando vio a Georgie envuelta en las mantas y escuchó su respiración sibilante por culpa de la congestión nasal.

Una rápida inspección les dejó bien claros a todos, que al menos por ese día, Georgie no iba a salir de la cama ni aunque lo intentara usando hasta el último ápice de fuerza. No sólo tenía el aspecto de haberse pasado la peor noche de su vida, sino que el rostro llevaba la estampa de la enfermedad.

—Treinta y nueve, coma nueve de temperatura. Diablos… Eso es muy alto—maldijo su manager después de que la bajista se sacó el termómetro de la boca y se lo tendió con una mano temblorosa y débil.

—Perdón —murmuró Georgie—. No es como si lo hubiera planeado de antemano, ugh… Anoche antes de irme a la cama me sentía de maravilla, pero ahora…

—Lo sé, cariño. No es tu culpa en lo absoluto—suspiró su manager—, pero esto afecta nuestro calendario.

—Aún puedo ir, no es para tant-…

—¡No, ni lo pienses! —Le acarició Gustav la mejilla caliente, sin una pizca de vergüenza porque los gemelos o David vieran esa faceta de él. Georgie estaba enferma y en su opinión, era lo único que importaba—. Debes descansar y reponerte lo antes posible.

A modo de respuesta, la bajista tosió por largos segundos hasta casi ahogarse.

—Gustav tiene razón —sentenció Jost—. Prefiero que te tomes el día libre hoy en lugar de que sigas enferma el lunes. Tu salud es más importante.

—Pero…

—Ellos tienen razón —se arrodilló Bill al lado de la cama de la bajista—. Primero va la salud y después lo demás. Ya repondremos este día la próxima semana o algo así, siempre y cuando te sientas mejor. Y para eso, ahora necesitas dormir y descansar hasta quedar como nueva.

Georgie se sorbió la nariz, conmovida de que por una vez, el menor de los gemelos pensara más en sus compañeros de banda que en la posibilidad de ver frustrados sus sueños de fama y fortuna. —Lo siento tanto, chicos… Odio estar enferma y arruinárselo todo a todos.

—Recupérate —fue lo que dijo Tom—. Y el lunes que estés de vuelta en el estudio, nos alegraremos de tenerte de regreso.

—Vamos, nosotros aún tenemos que llegar a tiempo —los apuró David antes de que les diera por ceder al sentimentalismo. Dirigiéndose a Georgie, le dio indicaciones precisas de dormir lo más posible, beber jugo de naranja, y si se sentía muy mal, llamar sin demora. Él mismo se encargaría de enviar un doctor si la fiebre subía un poco más o el estado de la bajista empeoraba.

Gustav por su parte, revisó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y tras dejarle a Georgie un par de pastillas de paracetamol sobre la mesita noche, acompañadas de un vaso con agua y una taza de té, aprovechó que todos ya lo esperaban en la camioneta para liberar su pecho del peso que cargaba encima.

—Lo siento —murmuró sentado al borde de la cama de la bajista, deseando besarla como nunca antes—. Si nosotros anoche no-…

—Alto ahí —lo interrumpió Georgie con voz gangosa, recostada sobre su espalda y con un brazo por encima de su frente—. No es culpa tuya, ni mía en todo caso. Es sólo un estúpido resfriado de verano, o una gripe, qué sé yo. En dos días estaré como nueva. Lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es dormir, beber muchos líquidos y en unas horas me sentiré mucho mejor, casi como nueva, seguro.

El baterista se mordió el labio inferior. —Bien. Entonces… Cuídate. Estaremos de vuelta en unas horas. Si pasa algo, sin importar qué, llama al estudio. Regresaré en el primer autobús si necesitas algo, lo que sea.

—Gus, vamos… Se irán sin ti. No te preocupes tanto, yo estaré bien aquí —lo despachó Georgie queriendo aparentar ligereza pero sin mucho éxito; su apariencia era tan lastimera que con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, al baterista le costaba más separarse—. Anda, vete. Te prometo seguir viva para cuando regreses.

—Ok —se inclinó Gustav, y pese a la reticencia de Georgie a no querer enfermarlo por un exceso de contacto e intercambio de gérmenes, la besó en los labios.

Sin que él lo supiera, esa sería la última vez en un muy largo tiempo. Un sentimiento de tristeza que al caer dormidos juntos la noche anterior no se encontraba ahí, de pronto lo invadió, al grado de que bajo el marco de la puerta, se giró para ver a Georgie cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño inquieto. Algo se sentía fuera de lugar, pero sin tiempo para pensar en ello porque ya iban con bastante retraso, abandonó el departamento sin más.

 

—Gus, me estás golpeando —gruñó Bill, empujando con su brazo al baterista que a su lado, no dejaba de vibrar en una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad por regresar lo más pronto posible al lado de Georgie.

—Perdón —masculló éste, mirando por la ventanilla de la camioneta y anhelando como nunca que el viaje entre el estudio y el departamento fuera más rápido.

El día en la sala de grabación había sido productivo, no tanto como si Georgie hubiera estado ahí haciendo sus propias observaciones y trabajando con Tom en la sincronía de sus instrumentos, pero de eso a nada… Bill incluso había llegado a alcanzar un par de notas que de días atrás le venían ocasionando problemas. La única mancha durante la jornada había sido Gustav, permanentemente preocupado por la bajista y mirando al reloj cada cinco minutos como si no pudiera encontrarse en un peor sitio que ése, al grado en que en varias ocasiones, se había quedado con las baquetas en el aire y con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

Consciente de que de cualquier modo ese día no iban a avanzar mucho, David los dejó partir media hora antes de lo habitual, prometiéndoles pasar por el restaurante de comida árabe del que a veces comían para comprar la cena. La cuenta bajo cargo suyo.

Bill y Tom habían aplaudido de felicidad, mas no así Gustav, que lo vio como un retraso más en su trayecto de vuelta al departamento. Para él, cada minuto que no pasaba al lado de Georgie, era un infierno en vida.

Por más que lo había intentado, no había podido apartarla de sus pensamientos durante todo el día. Incluso cuando detrás de su set de batería y trabajando en lo que sería su próximo disco, su mente había terminado divagando por el sendero de los recuerdos y el ‘¿qué tal sí…?’, que una vez a la luz del día, cobraba dimensiones escabrosas.

La noche anterior ellos habían tenido sexo, hecho el amor en todo caso, se recordó Gustav. No la primera vez, esa no; Georgie había estado muy asustada y tensa por el dolor, el baterista lo veía ahora con más claridad y nitidez. Aterrada al grado en que por poco, todo se había torcido para mal. Las demás veces… Bueno, habían sido perfectas. Georgie y Gustav habían encontrado su propio ritmo para complacer al otro, y la magia de la que tanto habían oído hablar acerca de lo bien que se sentía hacerlo con quien amabas, era cierta. Pero mientras que el baterista había imaginado despertar en brazos del otro y con una confesión de amor eterno en la punta de la lengua, lo que había ocurrido en realidad resultó tan diferente, casi desalentador, que se sentía como un final injusto después de la experiencia ocurrida.

Gustav aún no sabía qué iba a ocurrir entre ambos. La posibilidad de que Georgie terminara de una vez por todas con Demian y él con Lulú sonaba tan tentadora… Tendrían que mantener oculta su relación durante un tiempo, al menos mientras decidían como dárselo a conocer a todo mundo, pero bien sabría él que valdría la pena. En un principio a Bill no le agradaría, hasta era probable que terminara montando un berrinche repleto de ultimátums, pero al baterista no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo si eso implicaba que Georgie y él tendrían una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos.

Sonriendo levemente ante la imagen mental de un mundo donde él y Georgie podrían ser una pareja sin que la opinión de los demás influyera en lo absoluto, Gustav apenas si se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino y de que Tom lo estaba llamando.

—Despierta —chasqueó el mayor de los gemelos los dedos frente a su rostro—. Dios, Gustav, parece que estás en trance.

—Perdón —repitió Gustav lo que él creía, era la palabra del día después de decirla tantas veces para disculpar su comportamiento fuera de lo común.

Cargando con una de las bolsas de comida, al baterista fue el primero en subir las escaleras, saltando de dos en dos los peldaños para llegar lo antes posible.

—Algo huele increíble —comentó Bill, el segundo en aparecer en el rellano frente a su puerta, sacudiendo las llaves de la entrada principal parea que todos pudieran entrar.

—Apresúrate, anda —lo apuró Gustav, haciendo crujir los nudillos por la tremenda ansiedad que corría por sus venas. Funestos escenarios donde Georgie se encontraba aún en cama y con una fiebre tan elevada que no había podido levantarse para pedir ayuda, lo tenían al borde de un colapso nervios.

Por desgracia para el baterista, la realidad que lo recibió apenas al abrir la puerta fue una incluso peor…

—Hey, hola chicos —los saludó Demian desde la cocina, vistiendo un delantal alrededor de la cintura, espátula en mano y con una sonrisa espectacular.

Recostada en el sofá grande de la sala y envuelta en su edredón, Georgie abrió un ojo. —¿Mmm? ¿Ya llegaron?

—No te levantes, nena —le aconsejó Demian, abandonando su sitio en la cocina e inclinándose sobre ella para acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Inquirió Gustav con un tono nada amigable y sin poder evitar qué fuera así. En la mañana había dejado a Georgie enferma de gravedad y con la preocupación a flor de piel; regresar y encontrar que alguien más estaba haciendo lo que él creía que le correspondía por derecho, era peor que un puñetazo en la base del estómago. Dolía y dañaba su ego.

Sin alterarse en lo mínimo, Demian se encogió de hombros. —Vine porque Georgie estaba enferma. Pensé que podría prepararle algo de comer y cuidarla en lugar de que estuviera sola toda la mañana.

Para entonces, ya todos habían entrado en el departamento, David incluido, quien arqueó una ceja por el hecho de encontrar a un completo desconocido que hasta entonces había estado a solas con Georgie.

—Oh, mis modales. Soy Demian —le tendió una mano a su manager, quien la aceptó sin más—. Soy el novio de Georgie, señor. Disculpe si aparecí aquí sin permiso, pero estaba preocupado por ella. Le llamé para preguntarle si quería salir en la tarde, pero apenas me dijo que estaba en cama, con fiebre y sola… No me pareció adecuado dejarla así.

«Claro que no, maldito aprovechado», pensó Gustav, los labios tan apretados que parecían una sola línea. Rígido de movimientos, el baterista depositó la bolsa con comida que llevaba aún en la mano sobre la barra que separaba la cocina de la pequeña salita, olisqueando así mejor lo que Bill había llegado a apreciar desde fuera del departamento.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó al acercarse y mirar dentro de la olla que hervía a fuego bajo sobre la estufa. Muy para su pesar, la comida olía de maravilla, y no era de extrañarse puesto que Demian estudiaba en una academia culinaria para chef y así abrir un día él su propio restaurante.

—Es un caldo de verduras y pollo, de lo más nutritivo y lo mejor para esos resfriados de verano —suplió Demian una respuesta.

—Oh —se apartó el baterista de la olla, regresando a la sala donde todos ya estaban rodeando a Georgie y preguntando por su estado.

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias —decía ésta, sonándose la nariz y sonriendo un poco—. Dave, no te enojes, ¿sí? —Se dirigió a su manager—. Me sentía tan miserable y moría de hambre. Yo fui quien le pidió a Demian que viniera y él sólo cuidó de mí como un caballero. Hasta trajo un poco de medicamento para que me recuperara y ahora me siento mucho mejor, así que funcionó. A él tienes que agradecerle que pasado mañana pueda ir al estudio de grabación.

David le puso la mano sobre la cabeza. —No te preocupes, cariño. Debí de haberme asegurado de que alguien cuidara de ti.

—Al menos tienes mejor aspecto ahora —dijo Tom.

—Sí, mucho mejor que antes. Ahora pareces un ser humano de nuevo —bromeó Bill y consiguiendo en ello, que la bajista le lanzara la almohada que hasta entonces había utilizado bajo su cabeza.

—¡Idiota! —Rezongó ella, a pesar de todo riendo un poco—. El punto es que ya casi no tengo fiebre y seguro el lunes estaré como nueva.

—Esa es una noticia excelente —afirmó David—. Los dejaré hasta entonces. Coman, intenten no enfermarse ustedes también. Demian —se dirigió al novio de la bajista—, un gusto en haberte conocido. Imagina que soy el padre de Georgie y toma muy en serio mis palabras: Cuídala y respétala. Esta chica es como una hija para mí…

—David, basta. Me avergüenzas —se sonrojó Georgie, más por el hecho de que su manager hablara de ella con tanto cariño paternal que por el hecho de estar recibiendo el típico consejo de un adulto a un adolescente que se queda a solas con su pareja.

—No dude que así será, señor —le aseguró Demian, tomando la formalidad del momento y asumiendo el papel de responsabilidad.

—Me agrada escuchar eso, sólo quería estar seguro —asintió David—. Ahora sí, me retiro. Pasen un buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes.

Una vez éste cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Bill soltó un suspiro. —Vaya día que tuvimos…

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —Inquirió la bajista.

—Trabajo, trabajo y trabajo. Espera, ¿olvidé decir trabajo? —Se recostó Tom en el espacio libre que había dejado Georgie en el sillón—. Tuviste suerte en quedarte aquí, durmiendo todo lo que quisieras.

—Seguuuro —rodó Georgie los ojos—. Porque estar en cama y con fiebre es lo mejor del mundo. No olvides los mocos, fueron mis vacaciones de ensueño.

Incapaz de soportar un segundo más de todo eso, Gustav se disculpó y con paso firme, se dirigió a su habitación sin tomar en cuenta las miradas aprensivas que todos le dedicaban.

Tirándose sobre su cama y enterrando el rostro en la almohada, el baterista tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza para no soltarse llorando ahí mismo. No es que tuviera los ojos húmedos, es que el pecho le dolía tanto que creía, alguien estaba jugando a la cirugía de corazón abierto con él.

—Mierda —masculló, apretando los puños sobre el colchón y deseando poder regresar el tiempo.

—¿Gusti?

Saltando de su posición actual, Gustav se encontró con que Georgie lo había seguido y cerrado la puerta de la habitación para así tener privacidad.

Aun vestida con el pijama que le había puesto en la mañana y el cabello alborotado, Gustav la encontró hermosa. —¿Qué?

Georgie bajó la vista. —No estés molesto.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —Se apoyó el baterista sobre un codo, a su vez, eludiendo la mirada de la bajista.

—Sabes bien de qué hablo, no… No finjas demencia. Me sentía terrible y Demian se ofreció a venir. Al principio le dije que no, pero él insistió tanto…

—Y tú aceptaste, claro —masculló el baterista sin poder evitar que su voz se cargara de amargura—. Lo entiendo.

Georgie hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Gustav se apartó.

—Por favor —le suplicó la bajista en apenas un murmullo—, no hagas que todo entre nosotros se vuelva raro. Esta mañana estábamos bien, no lo arruines con-…

—¿Celos? —Estalló Gustav, rechinando los dientes—. Para nada. Puedes recibir todas las visitas que desees, Dave lo dijo ya, ¿no? Y a mí no me importa. Haz lo que te plazca.

Georgie se abrazó a sí misma, los pechos sin sostén marcándosele por debajo de la camiseta. Algo en su apostura, hizo que Gustav sintiera más culpa que antes; no quería agriar todo entre ellos, pero por dentro, se sentía lastimado por el simple hecho de que Georgie tuviera a alguien más y no fuera él.

No era culpa de ella, se recordó. Una noche no cambiaba la realidad; perder la virginidad tampoco. Estaban igual que antes, sólo que ahora el lazo que los unía había sido sustituido por una cadena herrumbrosa que se encarnaba en su piel y lastimaba alrededor de sus cuellos.

—Ok —musitó Georgie, saliendo después de la habitación lo antes posible.

A solas y con la sensación de que se había comportado como un imbécil de marca, Gustav no se atrevió a seguirla. No tenía caso, segundos después le llegó desde la sala la voz del novio de la bajista y comprendió, que al menos de momento, su relación con Georgie había vuelto a ser la de antes de esas dos o tres semanas que habían transcurrido desde el cumpleaños de Demian.

El paraíso idílico había llegado a su fin y dolía todavía más que antes.

 

Una semana después y Gustav se enfrentó contra el temor más grande que podía llegar a pensar…

Con la bolsa de la basura en la mano porque era su turno de sacarla ya que al día siguiente pasarían a recogerla, fue que el baterista se encontró con Georgie sentada en uno de los peldaños de la escalera y con aspecto de desolación absoluta.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó el baterista por inercia, atento al hecho de que apenas eran las diez (muy temprano para su toque de queda, los gemelos ni siquiera habían regresado del cine) y horas antes había salido con Demian.

La bajista no respondió nada, en su lugar, se apresuró a pasarse las manos por debajo de los ojos y a ponerse en pie, al parecer, lista para huir.

—Georgie, alto —dejó caer Gustav la bolsa de la basura y le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Era la primera vez que la tocaba desde hacía siete días y el roce de su piel desnuda contra la yema de sus dedos fue electrizante—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estabas aquí afuera? ¿Perdiste las llaves?

La chica denegó con la cabeza, eludiendo que su mirada se encontrara con la de Gustav.

—Di algo, por favor… —Le pidió éste con una desagradable sensación aposentándosele en el pecho que se acrecentaba con cada segundo que pasaba y Georgie no decía nada.

—G-Gust-ti —se lanzó de pronto la bajista a sus brazos, casi tropezando con sus propios pies y perdiendo el equilibrio—. Fue te-terrible —gimoteó—. T-Tan dolo-loros-s-so…

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Demian te hizo algo? —Se apresuró Gustav a suponer lo peor. Si Demian la había lastimado, diferencia de altura y edad o no, él iba a patear su trasero.

Georgie estrujó la tela de su camiseta entre los dedos, aferrándose de vida o muerte contra su cuerpo. —No, no…

—Dime exactamente qué ocurrió —le ordenó Gustav, empujándola contra la pared y acorralándola para que no huyera. Usando una mano, le alzó el rostro desde la barbilla y miró en sus ojos el dolor y la confusión que había estado sintiendo desde Dios sabría cuánto tiempo; Georgie tenía aspecto de haber estado llorando desde por lo menos una hora atrás—. Dímelo todo.

—Lo hicimos, en su departamento —barbotó la bajista, más lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas arreboladas, visibles a pesar de que en el corredor apenas si se filtraba un poco de luz—. No me odies, Gusti, no te enfades conmigo…

Deseando como nunca antes dar media vuelta y huir, Gustav luchó contra el instinto al abrazarla de vuelta y acariciar su cabello en un ademán de consuelo.

—No, por supuesto que no —le aseguró—. No te odio —mintió a medias; el sentimiento que experimentaba era ése, pero a quien odiaba era a Demian, incluso a sabiendas de que muy en el fondo, sabía que no era su culpa del todo. Se había metido entre él y Georgie, pero no lo sabía.

—Me doy asco —se retorció la bajista entre sus brazos hasta liberarse—, debo ser la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, yo…

—¡Detente! —La sujetó Gustav de nuevo, esta vez por los antebrazos, sacudiéndola un poco porque parecía a punto de perder la cordura—. Respira, ¿de acuerdo? Respira profundo.

Las pupilas de Georgie se dilataron y su cuerpo se tornó laxo.

—¿Él te…? Tienes qué decirme la verdad. —Gustav tragó saliva, aterrado de sus peores suposiciones; no quería creer que Demian la había forzado, ni siquiera lo creía capaz de ello. El novio de la bajista no sería su persona favorita en el mundo, pero hasta entonces, había confiado en que cuidaría de ella—. Georgie, ¿te lastimó? ¿Intentó hacerte algo que no quisieras?

El labio inferior de la bajista tembló. —No. Él fue un caballero, yo soy la que… —Georgie se soltó de pronto riendo, una risa que sonaba hueca y un tanto histérica—. Necesito tomar una ducha. Lo necesito ya.

—Bien, voy a tirar esto en su lugar y después… —Gustav no alcanzó a terminar de decirlo cuando Georgie ya había desparecido escaleras arriba dentro del departamento y lo había dejado solo.

—Joder —maldijo el baterista, indeciso entre hacer lo que debía y lo que quería; sólo porque los gemelos lo matarían si dejaba la bolsa de basura en el corredor, Gustav bajó hasta el contenedor y cumplió con su tarea, subiendo de inmediato al departamento y encontrándose con la ropa de Georgie desperdigada por todo el pasillo hasta la puerta del baño que en esos momentos se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto.

Recogiendo las prendas para evitar preguntas indeseadas, el baterista golpeó la puerta con fuerza una vez que comprobó que el pestillo estaba puesto.

—Ocupado —gritó Georgie desde dentro.

Gustav suspiró, apoyando la frente contra la pared. —Déjame entrar —pidió.

La espera, si bien no fueron más de unos segundos, le resultó eterna hasta que escuchó el clic distintivo que indicaba que el seguro había sido quitado.

Sentada bajo el chorro del agua, tan desnuda como el día de su nacimiento, se encontraba Georgie tallándose el estómago con excesiva fuerza, usando para ello, un estropajo y jabón.

Por seguridad, Gustav cerró la puerta detrás de él, viendo con cierto arrobo las huellas húmedas que la bajista había dejado en el suelo.

—Te estás lastimando, detente —se arrodilló a un lado de ella, sin importarle si su ropa se mojaba o no, pero Georgie siguió sin hacerle caso—. Por favor, me estás asustando…

De la garganta de la bajista, emergió un prolongado sollozo. —Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Por todo. Estoy actuando como una lunática pero no puedo detenerme. Perdóname, Gusti…

—Shhh —la envolvió Gustav en un abrazo, ignorando el hecho de que el agua le caía encima empapándolo por completo o que Georgie se encontraba desnuda; lo que los unía era más fuerte que las nimiedades—. Necesito que te tranquilices, yo cuidaré de ti.

Tras largos minutos de mecerla y besar sus lágrimas, Gustav consiguió sacarla de la regadera. Georgie se estremeció de frío, porque aunque era verano, por las noches la temperatura de Hamburg descendía bastante. Envolviéndola en una toalla, el baterista la cargó en brazos hasta su habitación y la dejó sobre su cama, recostándose después a un lado de ella una vez que se cambió la ropa húmeda por un par que estuviera seco, y permaneció alerto de cualquier señal, por mínima que fuera, que pudiera indicarle en qué pensaba.

—Él fue tan amable… —Abrió Georgie la boca luego de casi media hora de silencio—. Encendió un par de velas porque se lo pedí… Al principio, todo se sintió bien, agradable. Pero fue tan… diferente. Me gustó y al mismo tiempo no. Me resultó imposible no compararlo contigo. Y luego empezó a doler. Tanto que sólo podía mirar a la pared y rogar porque Demian terminara lo antes posible…

—Debiste detenerlo —acarició Gustav su mejilla—. Decir no. Tú nunca has tenido problemas con eso.

—Es que… —En las pestañas de Georgie, brillaron lágrimas—. Dolía aquí —llevó su mano al pecho del baterista, justo en el sitio exacto donde su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente—, y no podía decirle eso. Él me dijo que me amabas, ¿sabes? Pero yo, a él… no. Porque lo quiero, sí, pero él no es tú. A Demian no lo amo como a ti.

El baterista sintió la boca seca; no había nada más que contar. Georgie aún llevaba en su dedo el anillo que Gustav le había regalado y eso hablaba mucho de su situación actual.

—Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma —le pidió Georgie, tapándolos a ambos con el edredón y cerrando los ojos. Antes de la marca de los cinco minutos, ya estaba en el país de los sueños, su respiración acompasada así la delataba.

Pese a que podría haberse quedado con ella, Gustav no lo hizo. Tras cerciorarse de que Georgie estaba bien abrigada, abandonó la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, encendiendo el televisor por inercia, pero sin prestar atención a nada de lo que se transmitía en la pantalla.

Con el control remoto en la mano y la mirada perdida, fue como lo encontraron los gemelos poco antes de medianoche, los dos de regreso del cine y hablando de la película que habían visto.

—Diantres, Gustav —le dijo Bill apenas verlo—, pensé que ya estarías dormido, no viendo televisión como zombie. Es tan raro de ti.

—Supongo —murmuró el baterista.

—¿Ya regresó Georgie de su cita? —Le preguntó Tom, sacándose los zapatos en la entrada y cerrando la puerta detrás de él y su gemelo.

—Hace rato —respondió Gustav sin inflexiones en su voz—. Está dormida.

—Ah. —Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí que hablaba mucho de lo que en situaciones normales, preferían callar para ahorrarse el mal trago.

—Erm…Nosotros nos vamos a la cama —habló Bill por ambos—. Buenas noches, Gus.

Tom dijo lo mismo y Gustav les respondió con un gruñido, que si bien carecía de agresión, era la prueba que ambos gemelos necesitaban para saber de que algo ocurría, pero que era mejor no meter las narices donde no se les llamaba y eran bienvenidos.

Aquella noche, Gustav la pasó en vela, recostado sobre su propia cama y observando a Georgie retorcerse en sueños pero sin llegar a despertar. Pensando en lo terrible que es tener catorce años y amar a alguien con tal intensidad pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto; él aún tenía a Lulú y la quería, pero querer compararla con la bajista, era a sus ojos, una ridiculez. Georgie la superaba en cada aspecto y era algo, que él sabía, no cambiaría jamás.

Tener catorce llevaba consigo mil y un desventajas y a pesar de ello, resultó ser la edad en que Gustav supo, con toda certeza y a modo de epifanía, que Georgie era para él de la misma manera en que él lo era para ella; se pertenecían sin importar qué o quién estuviera de por medio.

No había errores en ello, sólo obstáculos, que de momento, eran imposibles de superar.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
